


Fucking and Punching

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anger, M/M, rough but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard pushes James to the edge but finds himself wanting to be there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking and Punching

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to Gentle but can be read as a stand alone. I’ve shamelessly borrowed the title from the TV series, 'Californication'.

James stormed through the door of the portakabin and threw his car keys against the wall so hard they left a dent in the plasterboard; “Fucking little bastard!” he ground out angrily. Mindlessly pacing the room, he continued to swear as he sucked in deep breaths and clenched and unclenched his fists in an effort to calm himself down.

Hearing a snort of laughter behind him, James spun on his heel to see Richard leant against the doorframe, one ankle crossed over the other, thumb tucked into a belt-loop and the cockiest grin on earth spread across his face. “Oh, mate, that was so funny; your face was a picture!”

James couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Eyes growing wide in a mixture of amazement and rage, he inhaled deeply and bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from launching across the floor and strangling his younger colleague. After a minute he managed through gritted teeth to say, “Shut the door.”

Richard cocked an eyebrow in confusion, “What?”

“Are you deaf as well as stupid? Shut the fucking door.”

Shrugging, Richard stepped into the room and clicked the door shut. “Don’t tell me you really are cross with me. I thought that was just for the camera,” replied Richard, the laughter still evident in his voice.

In three swift steps, James was across the room, and slamming his hands against the doorframe, Richard was trapped. Bearing down on him with voice dangerously low he said, “Cross doesn’t even come close, Hammond; Right now, I could fucking murder you. How _dare_ you do that to me.”

Richard, never one for calm rationality when instant reaction would do, flew forwards, shoving James in the centre of his chest. Hands crunched in James’ t-shirt, he stretched up on tiptoe in an attempt to stare James down. Dark eyes flashing with anger, he snarled at the man who, up until five minutes ago had been his best friend, “What the fuck is your problem?!”

James, desperately trying to cling onto what little sanity remained at the back of his brain gripped Richard’s wrists hard and ground out, “You. You and your bloody insanity.” Digging his nails into the sensitive flesh, he squeezed until Richard winced and backed off.

Rubbing at his wrist, Richard looked steadily at his opponent and smirked, “You want to make something of this, James? ‘Coz you need you to know that I can take you any day of week, so go on; I dare you.”

Returning to harried pacing, James strode the room; He wasn’t a violent man by nature and he usually did everything he could to avoid any sort of confrontation, which wasn’t easy considering what – or rather, who – he had to deal with on a daily basis but he couldn’t believe what Richard had done and he was dangerously close to doing some real damage. Unable to reign himself in, he returned to shouting and, coupled with wild gesturing he became a whirl of hands and hair, “Don’t fucking push it, Hammond! That stunt you pulled out there… Of all the stupid, idiotic, irresponsible things… If you want to kill yourself, you carry on; but don’t take me with you!”

Richard, matching James’ steps round the small room, hollered back, “Oh for fuck sake, May, we got out alright, didn’t we? You need to learn to lighten up.”

With adrenaline and anger coursing through his system, James’ hard held control vanished and with a snarl, he grabbed Richard by the lapels of his jacket and lifted him off the floor. Swinging him round in a perfect circle, he threw him across the room, yelling, “When will you learn that you’re not fucking indestructible!”

Landing with a ‘whump’ on the ancient sofa, Richard took a few seconds to respond. He’d never seen James like this and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it, but, never one to back down, he covered his shock with a veneer of arrogance, “You’ve got some bollocks, I’ll give you that,” he goaded. Jumping up onto the sofa in an effort to gain an advantage, he jutted his chin up in challenge and, gesturing for James to come closer, he said, “By the way, I think the universe has proved that I _am_ indestructible, so come on…”

All rationality gone, James once again flew forwards, this time to clench hard at Richard’s biceps. Bracing himself tight, he shoved forwards, forcing Richard backwards and over the back of the sofa where he landed with a cry against the wall a couple of feet away. Clambering after him, James held him fast against the plaster, “You’re fucking mental, you know that!” he yelled.

Tensing up to test his bonds, Richard found James to be stronger than he thought so, in a volley of uncontrolled grunts and demands to be set free, he kicked and thrashed against the plasterboard in a desperate attempt to get loose and regain the upper hand. James just tightened his hold and snarled through his teeth, “Not until you fucking understand!”

Neither man had the sense or the inclination to give in so the pitched battle continued until finally Richard’s foot connected with James’ shin making him shove his knee between Richard’s legs to both hurt and still.

At that precise moment, not only did both men stop fighting but the whole world also screeched to a halt. For indeterminate seconds, nothing and nobody moved. With bodies connected, blue eyes were locked with brown and the only sound was the heaving breaths of exertion. Neither man dared to move lest the spell should break, shattering it with reality.

Eventually, it was a tiny twitch of a smile from James that snapped the silence and forced Richard to speak, “It’s not… it’s not what you think.”

“It is.”

“No, James, it’s not…” Richard began.

“It fucking well is,” interrupted James. “You’re getting off on this.”

Swallowing, Richard dipped his head in a futile attempt to hide the truth and his embarrassment. Throwing out a huge sigh, he frantically searched his brain for a get out and, eyes focussing on James’ fly buttons; he found it.

Bringing his head slowly back up, he gave James the same shit-eating grin that had started all the fire and fury. Flicking his eyes to James’ bruising hold on his arm, he waited until realisation kicked in and James eased off a fraction. Shoving his hand between them, he grabbed James’ crotch, “Looks like I’m not the only one that likes to fuck and fight.”

“I don’t,” James stated before catching the lie and bucking into Richard’s palm.

Suddenly every ounce of stillness between them vanished as anger twisted into lust and James shot forward and claimed Richard’s mouth in a searing kiss of teeth, spit and passion. Richard responded in kind, kissing back just as hard and biting a wild path down James’ neck, not caring one iota that he was marking him.

With messy hands, James scrabbled at Richard’s shirt desperately needing to feel him under his fingers. Pinging a few buttons, he yanked at the fabric tucked tight in the waistband and, finally reaching skin he scratched hard at Richard’s chest, turning the pale flesh a stinging red under his nails.

“Fuck!” Richard ground out as the pain spun into pleasure.   Fisting his hands in James’ hair, he pulled hard, making James swear through his teeth. “What’s the matter, May; you can dish it out but can’t take it, is that it?”

“I can fucking take you whenever I want, Hammond. It might knock some fucking sense into you!” countered James as he tore at Richard’s fly buttons and shoved both his jeans and pants downwards.

“Oh yeah, prove it!” challenged Richard as he dived forward and sucked hard on James’ neck once more.

The lust James felt, mixed with the adrenaline and the anger made his head spin; what had started out as a basic want for understanding had now become a desperate need to _possess,_ to _own_ , to _take_. He’d wanted Richard for so long but in that instant, he _needed_ him. Popping his own buttons, he freed his cock and fisted it hard, twice.

Reaching down, Richard squeezed James’ balls, making him cry out and splash pre-come onto Richard’s wrist. Locking eyes with James, Richard brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked hard at his skin. “You like that, don’t you?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” James panted, barely holding on. “Do it again.”

Placing his hand back where it was, Richard held still, drawing out James’ anticipation and arousal, “Are we gonna play at this James, or are you gonna move?” he asked, eyes sparkling with risk. “I did it on purpose, you know - out there on the track. Come on, James, take it out on me, teach me the lesson that I deserve…” Finally tightening his grip, Richard held fast and sharply twisted his wrist to provoke and heighten James’ reaction.

The shot of pain James felt instantly swirled into pleasure that whipped him into action, and scrabbling at Richard’s thighs, he forced his legs up around him.   Digging his fingers into the soft flesh under his hands, James jerked his hips forward. “You’re going to fucking learn alright,” he threatened as he ground his cock hard against Richard’s.

With feet braced on the ridge of the sofa; Richard fought back as hard as he could, matching James in both strength and speed. Nowhere in any of his countless James fantasies had he imagined it would feel like this – hell, he didn’t imagine it would _be_ like this either and the knowledge that he was both in control _of_ and being controlled _by_ James spurred Richard on and within seconds the outside world ceased to exist and there was nothing but pure lust, adrenaline, pleasure and pain coursing through his veins, hurling him closer and closer to orgasm.

The friction between them was almost unbearable but at the same time astonishing. As the pressure built, the small room ricocheted with the sound of harsh grunts, swearing and unintelligible filth as flesh was bruised, hair was pulled and cock was ground against cock.

James teetered on the knife-edge but there was no way on earth he was going to let Hammond best him again so, clamping his hands tight on Richard’s shoulders he gritted his teeth and demanded, “Come on you bastard, give it up.”

That was all it took, another command from James and Richard was biting down on James’ collar bone and coming hard and loud with his shudders enough for James to follow him seconds later.

With sanity and reason finally returning to James, he slumped forward and rested his forehead against the wall beside Richard. With heaving breath, he murmured the beginnings of an apology.

“Don’t you dare,” Richard whispered back. “I could have stopped you if I’d wanted to.”

“Sometimes, I just wish you’d stop yourself.”

“I know.” Richard might not have said the actual words but his regret was plain.

Standing up, James hitched himself up onto the back of the sofa. All his earlier anger towards Richard had vanished and he felt only tenderness – not that he dared show it. Instead he reverted to type and, huffing out a laugh he said, “You’re a total cock, Hammond.”

“Yeah, maybe… a bit,” conceded Richard. “But you’re an arse. Come on; let’s have a fag and finish this bloody film.”

Everything between them should have changed; the world should have shifted on its axis and become distorted but inexplicably everything was exactly the same as it had always been. Nothing needed to be explained or ‘dealt with’. As with everything else in their lives, it was what it was and nothing mattered. As they headed back out onto the track, James quietly asked, “Do you think we could do that again?”

Richard turned and grinned, “With the amount of times I piss you off? You bet!”

The End


End file.
